Donde Me Esperan Los Hamingja
by Mysayu
Summary: Adaptación (mediocre) al tomarry de el libro "Donde habitan los angeles" de Claudia Celis
1. Chapter 1

Después del entierro

Mis pasos resonaban en aquella gran mansión que algún día fue mi hogar, todavía me cuesta recordar a esa divertida pareja de magos sin ponerme a llorar, esa feliz pareja que quise como mis padres y que quisieron a ese desolado niño que llego unas vacaciones como su hijo.

Cuanto quisiera un abrazo de Harry mientras escucho la perorata de Tom.

（）（）（）

¡ **_Hola!_ **

Antes que nada:

Harry Potter no es mío (no soy rubia e inglesa), sus derechos de autor le pertenecen a J.K

Como se mencionó en la reseña esta historia es una adaptación del libro _" Donde habitan los Ángeles"_ de la talentosa escritora (a mi parecer) Claudia Celis. No pretendo pasar su historia como mía solo que amo ese libro y me emociono (mucho) pensar en como sería la historia si la adaptara a la ship de Harry Potter que mas me gusta (Tomarry （ ｏ ）). ¿ok? Esto un AU (Universo Alterno) por lo cual habra muchas, MUCHAS modificaciones, con respecto a edades, personalidades, líneas de tiempo, etc.

Habrá personajes inventados por mí para satisfacer completamente los personajes de la historia.

Los Hamingja vienen de la mitología nórdica, son seres enviados a recoger las almas de las personas fallecidas para esto toman la apariencia de la persona mas querida de esa persona y así dan paso a guiarlos al Valhala, serian como los ángeles nórdicos.

Ultima cuestión tuve la tarea de hacer una pequeña relación familiar de los personajes más relevantes y me preguntaba si ¿quisieran la relación ahora o la preferirían más adelante?.

Sin nada más que agregar me despido.

Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Relación de Familias

Padres

Hijos

Nietos

Bisnietos

✨ Magos sangre pura

🌟 Mezcla de un mago sangre pura y un nacido muggle (bueno en este punto había leído en un fanfic que cuando eran cosas así se consideraba que no era mestizo si no un mago de primera generación así que lo voy a considerar así)

💫Mestizos

🌠 Nacidos Muggle

⭐ Squib

❇ Muggle

Lily Evans 🌠 & James Potter ✨

Harry J. Potter E. 🌟& Thomas M. Riddle G.💫

?

Petunia Evans ⭐ & Pierre Noir ⭐

Gardenia Noir E.🌠

Feliciano Noir E.🌠 & Violette Frank ⭐  
Marina Noir F. 💫

Lysandro Noir F.💫

Charlie Evans 🌠 & Andromeda Black ✨

Capella Evans B.🌟 & Sirius Black ✨

Capell Black E.✨ & Jhon Malfoy L. ✨

Castor Malfoy B.✨

Mery Evans B.🌟 & Leo Abbott✨

Cassandra Abbott E.✨ & Ernie Rosier✨

Andrew Rosier A. ✨  
Katybell Rosier A. ✨

Io Evans B. 🌟 & Félix Snape ❇

Tobías Snape E.⭐ & Elein Prince ✨

Severus Snape P. 💫

Polaris Evans🌟 & Hermione Granger🌠

Rose Granger E. 💫

Hugo Granger E. 💫

Castor Evans 🌟

Hasta aqui los hermanos Evans  
(Lily 60 años, Petunia 62 años y Charlie 70 años)

（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）

Lucius A. Malfoy✨ & Remus J. Lupin✨

Jhon Malfoy L.✨ & Capell Black E.✨

Castor Malfoy B. ✨

Draco L. Malfoy L. ✨ & Fred Wesley P.✨ y Gorge Wesley P.✨

Eliot Wesley M. ✨

Arthur R. Wesley M. ✨  
Lucius M. Wesley M. ✨

(Arthur y Lucius son gemelos)  
(Eliot tiene 16 años)

（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）

 **Bueno aquí está la relación, ya que después de meditarlo la creí importante para el mejor entendimiento de la historia la historia.  
También decidí ser buena con petunia y no dejarla con Vernon ( (**ಠ **_** ಠ **), por cierto Pierre era el señorito de una familia mafiosa italiana)**

 **Siento si arruine alguna ships pero era necesario.**

 **Pdt: No me maten**


	3. Chapter 3

La Llegada

Estaba en Cabeza de puerco sentado en una mesa con sus demás primos esperando la llegada de su tío/tío abuelo Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, con el cual iban a pasar estas vacaciones.

-Te portas bien con mi tío Harry, te lavas los dientes, no hagas travesuras y sobre todo no hagas enojar a mi tío Thomas -

Todavía recordaba las palabras que su mamá le dijo cuándo iba a meterse a la red flu, aunque no entendía por qué tantas advertencias, si él, Severus, a pesar de tener 7 años sabia comportarse, él no era como los gemelos Wesley-Malfoy o él mafioso de Lysandro, aun así asintió y vio a su mamá entrar a la chimenea.  
Un coche elegante de color negro se estacionó enfrente de lugar y de este salió un hombre de entre 25 y 30 años, con hermosas facciones aristocráticas, tez nívea, cabello marrón e impresionantes ojos azules, nadie creería que ese apuesto joven seria el tío/tío abuelo sesentón de los 9 niños que estaban en una de las mesas del local en el que acababa de entrar.

\- mocosos - dijo el hermoso hombre con una aterciopelada voz para proceder a saludarlos con un ademán muy propio del ministro de magia.

┗(＾0＾)┓┗(＾0＾)┓┗(＾0＾)┓┗(＾0＾)┓

\- No vamos a caber todos en el coche, y Harry me pido que los llevara personalmente - suspiro Tom resignado - así que algunos tendrán que irse en traslador a una zona cerca de la casa -dijo pensativo una vez que comprobó las fuertes protecciones que puso Harry contra cualquier tipo de magia, incluyendo las de modificaciones lo cual hacía imposible expandir el interior del coche.

El hermoso esposo Riddle era muy sobre protector por lo que Cuando este empezó a recibir atentados contra su persona apenas y tomo el cargo de ministro de magia tomo medidas drásticas y una de esa era el coche el cual solo podría manejarlo su chofer, guardaespaldas y amigo hombre lobo cercano de Harry, Fernir Greyback, y por supuesto el mismo Harry.

\- Tío, opino que los más chicos se vallan en auto y los más grandes en el traslador - dijo seriamente Rose

-Mmmm, me parece que no, Bell que es la más pequeña tiene 6 años cumplidos edad perfecta para que aprenda a usar traslador para evitar en un futuro posibles vómitos -dijo calculadoramente -así que Lysandro, Hugo, Andrés, Severus y Katybell se irán en el traslador - declaro

Rose se ofreció para quedarse en lugar de Lysandro pero él se negó diciéndole algo de ser demasiado sobre protectora como su madre, luego ella propuso sonsacarronamente que él mismo se quedara, él solo se dedicó a darle una mirada fulminante y ella se subió resignada al auto.

\- Bueno aquí está el traslador, a ver todos tómense de las manos, una vez que toquen el traslador las dos últimas personas se desparecerán - dijo Tom organizando a los niños - ah, y por cierto si ven algún dementor corran por sus vidas pobre del que se deje atrapar - sonrió maliciosamente - pasare en un momento por ustedes - y así desaparecieron.

Aterrizaron en una llanura rodeada por arboles los cuales en una parte se veía obscuro.

\- asqueroso - dijo Lysandro asqueado al ver como la pequeña Bell devolvía el estomago

-¡silencio!- gruño Andrew

Todos estaban aterrorizados, el clima de un momento a otro decidió ponerse lúgubre.

-¿De...de...dementores? - tartamudeo Katybell aterrorizada.

\- Cla..claro que no - respondió un pequeño Severus intentando que el pánico no lo envolviera

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido a la lejanía proveniente del pedazo de árboles obscuros, todos se agarraron de Lysandro el cual era el mayor y al cual le temblaban las piernas.

Después de 15 interminables minutos llego el elegante auto y todos se subieron corriendo como si su vida dependiente de eso.

\- ¿Niños están bien?, ¿tarde mucho en llegar por ustedes? - dijo Riddle con una voz dulce y mirada descaradamente falsa de preocupación, siendo correspondida con unas miradas asesinas que prometían muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Fernir arranco y así partieron a la mansión.


	4. Chapter 4

El cuarto de bellatrix

La mansión era muy grande y algo viejo, pero eso no era lo que era.

\- ¡Mis niños! ¡Mis amigos! -

Los niños apenas bajaron del auto y fueron recibidos por "Luparia" la serpiente de Harry *, imitando la voz usual de su dueño, Luparia es una anaconda negra mágica, la cual era la adoración de Harry, ella lo acompañaba a todas las partes, cantaba con él, cocinaba con él y como a su dueño, le encantaba hacer bromas, lamentablemente por lo general Tom era su blanco preferido, por lo que la mayoría de las veces o casi siempre terminan en una lucha épica, la cual culminará con un enojado Harry y ellos encerrados en la sala de castigo, aparte de que ninguno de ellos se da acceso al dormitorio.

El tío Harry adoraba a sus sobrinos al mismo tiempo o más que a Luparia, pero también a la que se enojaba con la época, Hedwing su lechuza de nieve o por sus plantas, las cuales son las únicas disponibles para sus pociones.

\- ¡Arthur y Lucius Wesley! ¡No arranquen las plantas !, ¡son venenosas !, ¡Luparia! ¡No persigas un Hedwing! -

（〜 ^ ∇ ^) 〜 （〜 ^ ∇ ^) 〜 （〜 ^ ∇ ^) 〜

Hoy Severus se redondea tranquilamente se encuentra en el patio, el patio cerca del jardín de Harry, los demás se idólau en el matrimonio Malfoy - Black a care al pequeño Castor Malfoy Black primo directo de los gemelos, ya que Capell y Jhon iban a comprar algunas cosas en un lugar retirado, por lo que en la mañana le vinieron a encargar a Harry ya Tom que cuidarán en el niño, todos los chicos (a excepción de Severus) se quedaron prendados de él menor por lo que se Me quedé en la sala principal atendiéndolo.

\- Así se quedó el pequeño Severus fuera de los encantos del mocoso -

\- Así parece ser tío Thomas - respondió serio

\- humm, pareces muy aburrido, ten toma - le extendió un pack, el cual Severus desenvolvió sacando un mini set de pociones - Diviértete un rato - dijo y se fue.

Severus sabia as principio as you are to you you have you you have you you have you you?. Se imaginó como un gran pocionista que había realizado una acción en la cura de una pandemia que estaba matando a todos los magos.

\- ¡Si! Hay que agregar 200ml de agua, 3 gotas de agua, 4 ramas de hortensias, 5 hongos de nieve, 4 gramos de sabia de saúco y por ultimo 5 gotas de una mezcla de mercurio y chocolate con ... -

-¡SEVERUS! - escuché el grito de Harry y desechémoslo se redirigió en una burbuja que lo que se elevó, viendo cómo se escuchan rápidamente en una nube pesada y una vez más encerrada completamente en este sitio, el hechizo de burbuja, Severus cayo livianamente en el suelo en donde lo esperaba su tío con "la mirada".

Severus tembló.

-Tí ... tío yo no ... no que ... que ... quería ... mi tío Thomas ... - balbuceaba el pequeño niño, Harry nunca se ha molestado con él, él siempre era bueno y no hacia destrozos

\- ¡Nada Severus !, esta vez cruzaste la línea, no solo maltrataste y arreglate mis plantas, si no también te pusiste en tu vida en riesgo, en el cuarto de Bellatrix hasta la merienda-

\- ¡No! ¡El cuarto de bellatrix! ¡No! - Gritaba internamente Severus completamente aterrado mientras que Harry tenía su cuerpo estático hacia la puerta blanca del temido cuarto.

El cuarto de Bellatrix es una habitación echa de caoba negra y puerta blanca al final del corredor, donde se dice que Bellatrix una hermosa maga sangre pura se encerró en ese cuarto usando un poderoso hechizo alterando las protecciones de la mansión a causa de un desamor, no comía, no bebía solo se pasaba gritando que aquel hombre la amara, hasta que se consumió, diga que lo único que se ha encontrado son sus ropas, sus joyas y su varita, y sus cenizas se alojaron en las gradas paredes de caoba en donde todavía se puede escuchar gritar.

-y así lo hice por siempre - solemne solitariamente.

\- ¡Oh! Bellatrix, si aparecieras yo te ... y antes terminas de hablar todos corremos, por qué _te parece_ un hombre en la puerta diciendo la frase _"¡Oh! Bellatrix, aparecieras yo te amaría toda la vida"_ el Fantasma de la loca Bellatrix aparecerán y robarán la vida con un beso.

Así fue como Severus entro al cuarto se hizo bolita mientras pensaba que no estaba allí.

-Bellatrix yo no te amo así que no me vayas a salir - suplicaba mentalmente.

De repente escuchó el sonido de la puerta y como unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde él estaba.

Severus apretó los ojos y tensó los brazos esperando lo peor y cuando respondió unos dedos en su brazo moviéndolo gritó.

\- ¡Jajajaja! - escuchó la risa de su tío Thomas - aww el pequeño Severus pensaba que era la loca Bellatrix, no te preocupa Bella solo viene por hombres guapos como yo, no por niños pequeños como tú -

Severus enojado con su orgullo.

\- Que niño, ¿estas molesto? - dijo Tom con una voz incrédula.

\- Si tío - contesto haciendo un puchero todavía dándole la espalda

\- ¿Y eso por qué? -

\- ¿Por qué no lo sé por qué me culpa?

\- ¿Por mi culpa? Claro que no -

\- Es que usted me dijo que ... -

\- Es que usted me dijo que - respondió con una voz chillona haciendo una supuesta imitación de la voz de Severus - yo nunca le dije que tenía que jugar con las plantas de su tío, que sabe muy bien la cuida mucho, tampoco le dije ¿Qué es lo que sí? ¿No es así? ¿verdad? -

Severus siguió haciendo pucheros voltearse y no haber podido rebatir eso, hasta que se escuchó unos ruidos de su estómago, cual sea avergonzó.

Tomar un trozo de pastel de calabaza de su elegante túnica y su trabajo, Severus Un Little Receloso Lo Tomo.

\- Comételo rápido Severus - susurro

\- ¿Por qué tío? - pregunto

\- Acuérdate de que Bellatrix murió de hambre - dijo con voz de ultra tumba

¿Qué es lo que se dice en este momento? ¿Qué es esto?

-solo por ser you my sobrino this técnica of desatragantamiento le costara el módico precio de la mitad que lo que tenga en su bolsillo -

（〜 ^ ∇ ^) 〜 （〜 ^ ∇ ^) 〜 （〜 ^ ∇ ^) 〜

 *** Dato: la familia Evans no es completamente muggle como se puede notar en la relación de las familias, sino que son descendientes de un familiar de Salazar por lo que la mayoría de los descendientes pueden hablar parsel o son los portadores de esta habilidad, por ejemplo Severus , Rose,** **Hugo, Andrew y Lysandro pueden hablar parsel pero Katybell, los gemelos y Marina no.**

 **Pdt: Disculpen por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **Adiós**


	5. Chapter 5

El Lago Manapouri

Ya había pasado una semana en la casa del matrimonio Riddle-Potter y aun Severus no había recibido ni una carta o llamada de su madre.

-Bueno la red flú ha estado fallando estos días y pus las cartas…- dijo un Harry nervioso cuando un pequeño Severus le pregunto por su mamá.

-Por estos momentos el ministerio ha tenido varios problemas con el servicio de mensajería, se ha reportado varias cartas extraviadas – intervino Tom salvando a su esposo – De todos modos si llegase a recibir una llamada o carta te guardare el recado, anda ve con Harry y los demás mocosos para que pueda por fin tener un tiempo en paz – termino de decir mientras le daba un empujoncito al pequeño que tomaba la mano de Harry

Severus asintió pensativamente mientras sus piecitos caminaban a la par de su tío dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión.

Hoy iban de paseo al lago Manapouri, el cual tenía una parte mágica escondida en sus profundidades donde solo los magos podían acezar, se dejó a la suerte el método con el cual iban a viajar dando como resultado ir en el flamante coche de Harry el cual amaba solo Harry y Fernir tenían permitido conducirlo y como hoy Harry (con sus propias palabras) decía sentirse muy cansado decidió "llevar" (cofcofsecuestrarcofcof) a Fernir para que manejara el cual acepto a pesar del susto inicial.

Mientras iban viajando a una alta velocidad a la que según Harry consideraba una velocidad media se encontraron en un cruce donde un oficial de tránsito estaba pitando con su silbato controlando el tráfico, al cual casi se lo llevan por la corbata, ¿la razón?, Harry no le dio a Fernir la indicación de frenar así que el simplemente siguió conduciendo hasta que Harry le dio la orden de parar, para que un encolerizado oficial los alcanzara. Una vez el oficial estuvo al lado de la ventanilla de Harry, este rápidamente la levanto, poniéndose de un color rojizo el oficial toco la ventanilla de Harry.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto Harry bajando la ventanilla -¡Ah! Así que es usted oficial, perdone no lo vi y eso que dicen que la carne de burro es transparente ¿que se le ofrece? –

-se me ofrece multarlo señor, por conducir como loco y pasarse el alto, ¡sus papeles! – grito tomando un color más rojo combinado con morado, combinación que Harry vio alguna vez en uno de los pretendientes de su tía Petunia, Harry aun sonriente le entrego los papeles mientras que todos los chicos e incluso Fernir estaban aguantando la risa.

El policía le entrego una multa y Harry se despidió de él pellizcándole las mejillas como si fuera un chiquillo, él oficial se fue soltando improperios entre avergonzado y enojado.

Una vez ya alejado el oficial, todos dieron rienda suelta a su risa,

-Por eso eres-

-Nuestro tío favorito-

Hablaron los gemelos de su manera peculiar completándose las frases, como sus padres.

-Gracias, aunque la diversión salió cara – dijo mirando la multa, para después desaparecerla con un movimiento de mano –Bueno, luego se lo pagare a Tom – susurro travieso

Tom se encontraba disfrutando maravillosamente su taza de té mientras leía un libro con tranquilidad en su biblioteca personal cuando de la nada un pequeño papel aparece en su elegante escritorio de caoba y con un movimiento elegante lo tomo.

-Otra vez lo hizo ¿Cuándo aprenderá ese mocoso? – dijo una vez de haber revisado la alta cantidad de dinero que exigía la multa –Bien, bien, cuando regrese a casa le cobrare cada sickles – susurro esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

Llegando aun paradero cubierto por arboles Harry apretó un botón en la guantera del coche haciendo que esta despliegue un pequeño tablero con muchos botones, Harry presiono un botón azul mientras el coche poco a poco se hundía en el lago, Severus un poco inquieto se aferró un poco a la túnica de Harry el cual acaricio la pequeña manita tratando de relajarlo, que parece ser estaba funcionando, el coche empezó a transformarse en una especie de submarino-auto y una vez ya a una distancia considerable de la superficie, Fernir encendió las luces de los faros.

-Bueno Fernir, a toda marcha – dijo Harry

Fernir empezó a conducir a una velocidad rápida al centro del lago, los chicos más grandes platicaban amenamente mientras los más pequeños estaban entusiasmados mirando por las ventanillas el obscuro fondo del lago en donde se podía ver brillar unas que otras piedras fosforescentes.

Avanzaron un poco más hasta que llegaron al centro del lago en donde Harry pronuncio un hechizo rápido y entonces se abrió un pequeño vórtice donde el auto-submarino siguió avanzando en dirección a la superficie.

Una vez afuera del agua se pudo apreciar un enorme cambio de entorno ya que ahora se encontraban en un pequeño ojo de agua con una pequeña cascada rodeado de naturaleza, Harry apretó otro botón y el auto se transformó en un pequeño barco.

-Bien ahora pónganse su traje de baño y al agua- exclamo y todos empezaron a lanzarse - tú también Fernir – dijo y rápidamente el hombre lobo se visto y se unió a la diversión, solo el pequeño Severus se quedó sentado en la punta del barco-auto con una mirada triste

-Severus pequeño ¿Por qué no estás en el agua? – Pregunto un Harry nadando acercándose a la punta del barco – ¿acaso no trajiste traje de baño? –

Severus negó con la cabeza y se removió nervioso.

-Es que…- se acercó un poco a la orilla inclinando su cabeza para llegar un poco más cerca de Harry, a su vez Harry se acercó más a la orilla del barco – Yo no sé nadar tío Harry – susurro tímidamente.

Harry sonrió con ternura y dijo – Pues hoy mismo aprendes, ¡ven lánzate yo te atrapo! -

Severus inseguro se quedó viendo los brazos estirados de Harry hacia él y se encogió es su lugar

-¡Vamos no tengas miedo! – grito Harry al ver que Severus retrocedía.

Severus vio la cara sonriente de Harry y en un momento de valor se aventó hacia los brazos de este. Harry lo atrapo y con paciencia fue enseñándole a nadar haciendo que Severus sonriera al ver que ya no iba a quedarse apartado de la diversión.

Una vez ya cansados todos se cambiaron de ropa y entraron al auto, para así dar comienzo a su regreso a casa.

Severus despertó en su cama correspondiente en la mansión Riddle, a su joven mente adormilada le costó un poco de trabajo visualizar en donde estaba, una vez aclarada su mente se fue corriendo al despacho de si tío Thomas

-¡Tío!, ¡Tío Thomas! – entro gritando

\- ¿Qué pasa mocoso? – dijo levantando la vista de sus papeles

\- ¿Ha llegado alguna carta de mi mamá? – pregunto con esperanza en los ojos

\- ohm … este –dijo nervioso para luego ver como su esposo que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta negaba con la cabeza – Si recibí una carta de tu madre pero estaba tan distraído que accidentalmente la deje caer en la chimenea- finalizó.

La desilusión en los ojos negros de Severus se visualizó.

-Pero deberías agradecer que me tome las molestias de leerla antes, decía que te extraña mucho y te manda saludos – dijo Tom, viendo como esos ojos negros volvían a brillar aun que se veía un poco de tristeza en el fondo.

Harry no aguanto más y envolvió en un abrazo a Severus el cual el niño correspondió, aunque este no comprendía porque su tío Harry tenía los ojos sospechosamente cristalizados.


	6. Chapter 6

Honeydukes

Cuando Severus saco el papel ganador tuvo sentimiento encontrados, por una parte se encontraba con el orgullo hinchado ya que saco uno de los tan anhelados papelitos en su primer intento, cosa que Katybell no logro por lo que hizo berrinche para una segunda oportunidad en la cual tampoco sacó nada, hasta que en el decimos intento lo consiguió. Pero por otro lado se sentía angustiado, ya había ido anteriormente y teniendo como recuerdo haberse perdido, no quería vivir de nuevo la estresante experiencia de verse envuelto en una multitud. Los puntos buenos eran que iban a ir entre semana lo cual significaba que no habría tanta gente y que Rose también había sacado papelito ganador.

( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ

Todos los escogidos junto con Tom y Fernir llegaron a Hogsmeade, con un ritmo normal a según Tom y muy intenso a perspectiva de los pequeños llegaron a un edificio lujoso que se encontraba enfrente de la dulcería Honeydukes la cual se había expandido más por influencia de Harry*.

Tom reviso su maletín exhaustivamente acomodando los papeles.

\- Tío Thomas, ¿podemos esperarlo en Honeydukes? - pregunto Andrew tímido

\- Si quieren - respondió desinteresadamente Tom

-¿y podemos pedir dulces? - dijo con ilusión Katybell

\- Si les gustan si - siguió Tom con el mismo tono desinteresado

Los niños chillaron entusiasmados.

-Bueno niños no se separen de Fernir quien se quedara con ustedes – dijo y así entro en elegante edificio.

-Usted Sr. Fernir ¿no se le antoja nada?- preguntó Andrew.

-Mmmm… yo creo que unas plumas de azúcar- dijo soñador.

Y así los niños felices se dirigieron a Honeydukes.

( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ

-No creen que están pidiendo demasiados dulces- dijo una Rose no muy conforme con la cantidad de dulces que sus primos iban a consumir.

A pesar de ser hija de una amante de los dulces como lo es Polaris Evans, no quitaba el hecho que su personalidad era más parecida a su madre Hermione la cual aunque no es dentista como lo eran sus abuelos muggles si es una persona que da mucha importancia a los buenos hábitos alimenticios, y toda esa azúcar que estaban los chicos consumiendo no iba a ser nada bueno, Rose sintió como alguien tiraba de su túnica, ella bajo la mirada encontrando una pequeña mano que le ofrecía un ratón de helado acompañada de unos grandes ojos obscuros y brillantes, la mirada de Rose se suavizó y tomo el dulce, el pequeño Severus sonrió y siguió comiendo el otro ratón de helado que tenía en su mano, los dos únicos dulces al parecer que había pedido, ella suspiró y volvió a sonreír, bueno por lo menos había uno de sus primos que sospechaba tendría más en cuenta los valores alimenticios evitando así maltratar esos dientecitos que conformaban esa linda sonrisa que tenía.

( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ

Tom terminó de hacer todos los chequeos de todos los orfanatos mágicos que se tenían por lo menos en Inglaterra, mañana le tocaría los de Italia y los de Francia, lo bueno es que Harry y Hermione habían ido a checar las escuelas pre-mágicas de todos los niños mestizos y nacidos muggle, sabía que ellos harían un gran trabajo ya que eran muy detallistas e intuitivos.

Tom suspiro cansado, tomaban mucho tiempo hacer los minuciosamente chequeos que le caracterizaban en orfanatos mágicos, para él cualquier cosa o acción por mínima que sea que él, Tom, considerara fuera del lugar u oportuna era merecedora desde un despido, una nueva contratación, un aumento de puesto o también de una rápida reparación, Tom nunca dejaría de lado sus quisquillosas inspecciones en cualquiera de sus instituciones, y menos en la de un orfanato, mientras el viviera velaría porque ningún niño mágico fuera abusado.

Desde que él se había vuelto ministro de magia se dio una mejora en muchos ámbitos en todo el mundo mágico, en comparación con el triste pasado que él vivió el presente parecía un paraíso ideal, y el lucharía por mantenerlo así, él no volvería a cometer sus errores pasados.

Sumido en sus pensamientos Tom llegó a Honeydukes, entro a local, valla que había cambiado mucho, ahora era más espacioso, mucho más espacioso tanto que hasta pusieron mesas grandes para que todas las personas puedan disfrutar de comer sus dulces en el local, con paso elegante se dirigió a la mesa más abarrotada de dulces.

-Niños paguen la cuenta y recojan todo que tengo prisa- dijo tomo con un tono apresurado (fingido).

Los niños se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos, Rose se levantó y se acercó a Tom.

-Así que no tienen dinero para pagar– dijo con una voz y una mirada desaprobatoria dirigida hacia todos.

-Pe…pero tío Thomas nosotros suponíamos que usted iba a pagar- respondió un asustado Andrew.

-Mocoso, ¿acaso yo dije que pagaría?- cuestionó.

-Pero dijo que podíamos pedir- chilló una llorosa Katybell.

-Sí, lo dije, ¿Por qué no podrían hacerlo?, pero yo no dije "Niños pidan lo que quieran que yo pagare"- contrataco – En esta vida nunca hay que hacer suposiciones y menos hay que dar por echas esas suposiciones, ahora no sé cómo le vallan a hacer pero resuelvan rápido esto que tengo mucha prisa – finalizó tajantemente, para luego irse a hablar amenamente con los dueños.

Todos los niños sacaron el poco dinero que traían y lo pusieron en la mesa.

-Esto no alcanza ni para la mitad- suspiro rose –por eso les dije que no compraran tantos dulces- regaño

-¡Chicos!- entro corriendo Andrew –¡Miren!, Fernir nos prestó, da la casualidad que tío Thomas la había dado su paga de la semana por adelantado así que nos prestó el dinero faltante con la condición de que le traigamos sus plumas de azúcar- termino sonriente.

Y así los niños pagaron.

( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ

-¿Qué pasa con esas miradas?, las miradas rencorosas son muy feas- les dijo Tom a los niños al sentir michos pares de ojos mirándolo rencorosamente por el retrovisor.

Y como si hubiera sido un acuerdo mutuo, todos los involucrados le dejaron la venganza a Harry.

Ninguno de ellos comió.

( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ

*Sip, Harry impulso varios negocios, como por ejemplo Honeydukes, Sortilegios Wesley, librería de Obscurus, etc.

* Sé que habría quedado mejor La Heladería Florean Fortescue, pero había comenzado el capítulo con Honeydukes así que decidí dejarlo asi


	7. Chapter 7

Corte de pelo

Severus revisó de nuevo el dinero que quedaba en el pequeño monedero, su madre le había dicho que guardara el suficiente dinero para poder costear un corte de cabello ya que dentro de unas cuantas semanas regresaba a la escuela, en busca de que alguien lo acompañara a ir a la peluquería le comento todo el asunto a su tío Tom.

\- ¿Por qué ir y pagarle a una peluquero para que le dé forma a su cabello? Te propongo una cosa, tú tienes que inventar una excusa para quedarte y no ir con Harry y los demás con los Malfoy- Black, luego ven a mi oficina para yo te corte el pelo, ¿te parece? - Sugirió Riddle.

Severus lo miró desconfiado y empezó a pensar los beneficios y las contradicciones, por un lado la mayoría de las veces en que su tío Thomas hacía algo siempre quedaba a la perfección así mostrando varios talentos que tenía ocultos, podría decirse que Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt era como dicen los muggles una "cajita de monerías*", aunque es bien sabido por todos, que había ciertos "ámbitos" en donde causaba desastres de forma monumental (como manejar y cocinar ) aunque no lo admitiera, al final Severus dio una respuesta afirmativa, tal vez cortar cabello sea uno de sus talentos escondidos.

╮(─▽─)╭ ╮(─▽─)╭ ╮(─▽─)╭

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres alguna poción Sev ? - pregunto un Harry algo preocupado

\- No, así está bien tío Harry, yo creo que descansando estaré mejor - contestó Severus dándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque un pico de culpabilidad se le enterraba en su cabeza al ver la preocupación de Harry.

\- bueno pequeño - dijo Harry mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente y acomodaba sus cobijas -te dejo un poco de té y galletas, nos vemos más tarde - y salió de la habitación.

Severus se quedó quieto hasta que escucho como la puerta principal se cerraba y rápidamente fue al despacho de su tío Thomas.

╮(─▽─)╭ ╮(─▽─)╭ ╮(─▽─)╭

Tom lo sentó en una elegante silla de estética, la cual era perteneciente a la combinada perfectamente decoración de la recién transfigurada oficina-barbería

-Mmm ¿Cómo te cortare el pelo? Quizás como lo tenía Godric Griffindor, no, ¿Cómo Salazar Slytherin quizá?, no, tampoco te queda, o tal vez como lo tenía Harry en su primer año en Hogwarts – decía mientras tomaba el cabello de Severus y lo revolvía – ¡ya sé!- dijo efusivamente

Y entonces elegantemente como si fuera todo un profesional versado en el tema tomo los cabellos carbón de Severus y empezó a cortar.

Después de un tiempo, ya habiendo terminado su labor Tom le paso a Severus el espejo y un Severus un poco temeroso se miró. No estaba de todo mal, un mechón más largo que otro pero en si el despunte estaba muy bien hecho, lo que hizo a Severus arrepentirse de aceptar la ayuda de su tío y poner cara de horror, fue cuando Thomas le paso un espejo para ver el corte completo, un enorme hoyo (perspectiva de Severus) que parecía aparentar calvicie prematura, completaba el corte. Miró a su tío Thomas intentando encontrar una pizca de burla en su semblante, pero parecía que el hombre estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

Aun sin salir de su estupor escucho la puerta principal abrirse y desesperadamente corrió a su cuarto, revolvió en todos los lugares buscando un gorro o algún trapo que pudiera ocultar el corte, pero no encontró nada, unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo así que corrió a meterse en la cama ocultándose con las cobijas.

Harry entro al cuarto.

-Severus, pequeño, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?- pregunto dulcemente mientras lo destapaba – mira te compre estos libros que tanto te gus… ¡Marvolo!– gritó mientras sacaba a Severus de la cama y lo jalaba hasta el despacho del antes nombrado.

\- ¡Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt!, dime en el nombre de Merlin ¡¿Por qué le hiciste esta maldad a Sev?!- entró gritando un histérico Harry al despacho encontrándose a un Thomas, muy tranquilo leyendo papeles.

Sin siquiera levantar la mirada dijo muy relajadamente – No sé de lo que me hablas Harry –

-¿Qué no sabes de lo que te hablo? , ¡Míralo! , ¡Como dejaste al niño!, parece un loco el pobre- dijo apapachando a Severus.

Tom levanto la mirada con ojos abiertos y fingiendo burlescamente sentirse muy ofendido dijo – No, no, no, Harry querido ¿acaso le llamas loco a tu profesor favorito?-

-¿Profesor?, ¡No te estoy entendiendo Marvolo! –

-Si Harry, Tu querido y adorado profesor Albus muchos nombres Dumbledore – dijo acercándose a ellos – ¿si? – continuo – Ahora Severus porta el mismo corte de pelo que tu adorado Dumbly – pasó una mano por la cabeza de Severus y en ese instante apareció un sombrero y túnica de color naranja y rosado, junto con una larga barba blanca – ¿No lo ves? Precioso, ahora son como dos gotas de agua -

╮(─▽─)╭ ╮(─▽─)╭ ╮(─▽─)╭

Severus no recuerda bien si la poción crese-pelo, que se tuvo que tomar por una semana, la compraron o si fue el mismo Harry quien la hizo, lo que si recuerda es lo deliciosa que sabía esa gran rebanada de pastel de calabaza que compró.

( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ

Pues… ¿ya actualice?... No me peguen. :'v


	8. Chapter 8

Yule

-Esta túnica no me gusta - murmuraba Severus entre dientes

Ya era Yule y por cuestiones que su mamá le dijo apresuradamente tuvo que quedarse con sus tíos mientras los demás regresaban a su respectiva casa.

Severus suspiro largamente mientras intentaba ignorar las fervientes ganas de rascarse el cuello, de no ser porque su tío Tom lo amenazo a él y a su tío Harry con un desagradable hechizo que hacía que sus ropas siempre se quedaran puestas (por lo general usado en niños sangre pura cuando son demasiado pequeños para poder comportarse) él ya se hubiera quitado la elegante túnica negra.

Al ser el ministro de magia de Inglaterra y ser él hombre más influyente de todo el mundo mágico y no mágico, Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt está prácticamente obligado a asistir a la más grande celebración de Yule organizada por las familias sangre pura más influyentes del mundo mágico, los rituales que practican ese día las diferentes criaturas como vampiros, hombres lobos, goblins, veelas, entre otros y además de visitar a todos los orfanatos mágicos y mugles que abarca su fundación. Por lo que Severus y por su puesto su querido esposo Harry James Potter Evans, estaban en el paquete, aunque no era para menos, Harry Potter, era amado por todos, no solo por su belleza e inteligencia, si no también por su amabilidad y su pasión por ayudar a quienes lo necesitan ( o su complejo de héroe según Tom), Harry era toda una eminencia para las criaturas y cuantas personas llego ayudar, el era la bondad personificada, aunque eso no quiere decir que era una persona inocente y despistada, Harry Potter tenía un carácter, astucia y una facilidad de palabra, intimidante, hasta Tom admitía que si Harry tuviera la intención de pelear con el en un debate formalmente , Tom perdería.

Por lo que tener a Harry Potter y a Tom Riddle como guardianes temporales solo podía significar que, él, Severus, tenía que mostrar una imagen sumamente elegante y agraciada en sociedad, obviamente eso incluía un atuendo acorde a la ocasión, él prefería no llamar mucho la atención y leer tranquilamente, Harry era el quien más lo comprendía pero al mismo tiempo era el que primero se opuso de dejarlo solo en casa, ¿cómo dejaría a su pequeño Sev tanto tiempo solo?, no, no podía. Harry era un tipo de mamá gallina extrema, y ahora que Severus quedo a cargo de él, lo cuida con extremo recelo.

\- ¿Ya estás listo Sev? - pregunto Harry

Severus todavía jugueteaba con su cabello, un tic que hacía cada vez que se encontraba estresado.

\- No entiendo por qué Tom quiere que llevemos un atuendo tan formal - refunfuñaba.

Harry vestía una hermosa túnica color verde oscuro con hermosos detalles en plata, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta baja, sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraban en hermosamente enmarcados por unos mechones de ese pelo negro cual noche.

Sonrió y le extendió su mano hacia Severus -Vamos Sev, Tom nos está esperando -

Y así cruzaron la puerta, donde un sonriente Thomas los espera.

（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）

Salieron de la red flu, un muy elegante Thomas junto con un hermoso Harry el cual tenía tomada una pequeña manita perteneciente a un pequeño Severus elegantemente vestido.

Y a paso elegante caminaron por él hermoso corredor hasta llegar las puertas principales y entraron.

Para todos los presentes en la fiesta los tres formaban la bonita estampa de una hermosa familia sangre pura. Todos se encontraban absortos en la calidez que se desprendían al paso.

Una vez pasando la sorpresa inicial poco a poco se fueron acercando los demás invitados.

（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）

Muy a pesar de Harry y Severus, este último fue dejado en el área de niños, claro no sin antes de que Harry le dé un collar traslador y un botón de pánico, él (Harry) no dejaría a su pequeño Sev sin protección.

Tom solo podía mirar ese tierno acto de sobre protección de Harry con un sentimiento agridulce, le hubiera gustado que..., no, no tenía sentido pensar en el pasado en ese momento.

Severus se encontró con sus primos en el área de juegos a excepción de Rose y Marina las cuales ya estaban en edad para estar en la fiesta.

Hubieron algunos niños sangre pura mayores que intentaron meterse con el por ser mestizo, pero fueron rápidamente controlados por los gemelos y Lysandro, esos niños ya los habían sacado de quicio desde hace rato cuando ellos hicieron echo una indirecta hacia la la linea sanguínea de los Malfoy y de los Noir.

Después de un rato Harry lo llamo y se despidió de sus primos para irse, dandole de contrabando a los gemelos y a Lysandro un pequeño paquete, el cual contenía unas cuantos artilugios que se Tom les confisco esas vacaciones, solo pido ver de reojo unas tres sonrisas malignas antes de salir de área para niños.

-Espero que les provean a los elfos un buen limpiador- murmuró mientras caminaba alado de Harry.

（＾_＾）（＾_＾）（＾_＾）

Salieron de la fiesta para irse a la pequeña fiesta que hicieron este año los hombres lobos, las criaturas se turnaban para tener como invitados a los esposos Riddle-Potter.

Disfrutaron mucho, hasta Severus jugó con los pequeños cachorros de la manada y Fernir (el cual era el jefe de una de las manadas que componían a toda la comunidad) en secreto le paso a este un pequeño libro, ganándose el chofer un pequeño lugar en el corazón de Severus.

（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）

Pasado un tiempo se dirigieron a los orfanatos mágicos, Severus podía notar él buen estado en el que estaban las instalaciones muy diferentes a las que había visto en libros de historia mágica y muggle.

-¡Que bueno que llegaron Señores!- dijo una chica pelirroja alegremente -los chicos están muy emocionados de verlos -

Y así los condujo de una manera apresurada hacia las puertas de un gran salón. Cuando abrieron la puerta una avalancha de niños les calló encima, Severus hubiera sido aplastado de no ser por qué Harry lo cargo antes del suceso.

Fue una hermosa velada, Harry lanzó un hechizo y apareció una pila de regalos los cuales, salieron volando buscando a su respectivo dueño. A pesar de toda la vergüenza y excusas completamente válidas que Severus tenía para no sentarse como un pequeño niño en las piernas de Harry se dejó hacer, y por un momento sintió unas miradas de envidia, al ver que muchos niños lo miraban fijamente mientras él estaba sentando en las cómodas piernas de Harry, y entonces pensó que en la situación de aquellos niños, pero se quedó sentado aunque se sintiera la peor persona del mundo por no querer que esos niños que no tenían a nadie allí, un pequeño sentimiento lo embargo, solo por un momento quería ser egoísta y no ceder el las cómodas piernas de Harry, nunca nadie lo había sentado en sus piernas, él solo quería un momento estar así, siendo abrazado por Harry y olvidar él extraño sentimiento de tristeza que lo embargaba al no poder estar esas fechas con su madre, había soportado desde esa mañana cuando recibió la llamada de su madre, tan...seca, como si no le importara pasar Yule si estar a su lado, enfocándose mejor en la incomodidad de la túnica.

 _"Severus, deja de ser egoísta"_

Sacudió la cabeza y se bajó de las piernas de Harry.

No.

Él no debía ser egoísta.

Él debía de dejar de ser egoísta, él causaba muchos problemas y su madre se siempre le decía.

 _"Severus, deja de ser egoísta"_

Debía dejar que por lo menos estos niños que disfrutaran esta navidad con alguien tan maternal como su tío Harry, él no necesitaba eso, aparte, Harry probablemente quiera abrazar a niños nuevos, no tiene que ser solamente él.

Harry lo miro con duda, Severus solo sonrió y movió los labios diciendo un silencioso, "está bien". Entonces se abalanzaron varios niños para abrazar a Harry.

Severus camino en dirección a una pequeña esquina para poder relajar un poco su mente y dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias, pero chocó con un cuerpo que reconoció como su tío Tom.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto serio

\- Claro que si - respondió desviando la mirada

\- Mírame a los ojos y dímelo -

\- Estoy bien - dijo lo mejor que pudo mientras veía a su tío a los ojos

Tom desvío la mirada y vio a Harry, este asintió y se levantó del sillón, los dos se despidieron de los niños y tomaron a Severus de las manos, metiéndose a la red flu.

（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）（＾ｖ＾）

Llegaron a la mansión, los tres juntos, con un Severus en medio siendo agarrado de cada una de sus manos.

Entonces caminaron sin soltar su agarre hasta la sala y sin perder el tiempo Harry lo abrazó fuertemente, Severus quedo anonadado. Se sentaron en el sillón, mientras Tom iba por algo a ai despacho.

- _"Yo no necesito esto"-_ Pensó e intento zafarse.

-cálmate Sev -susurró Harry mientras lo abrazaba y lo sentaba en sus piernas. Tom regreso con una caja decorada y se la entregó.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurro, ¿ por qué le daban esto? ¿por qué lo abrazaban?.

-Por qué te queremos Severus, en el mundo muggle hay una festividad que ocupa Yule, se llama Navidad, y a pesar que no me gusta que la iglesia lo haya impuesto para desplazar Yule, comparte una característica muy importante, la cual es que todas las familias se reúnen para celebrarlos y por eso en esta época es muy dado a dar regalos así que, este es tu regalo - dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba y Tom le daba el regalo

-Pe...pero yo - dijo tartamudeando con el regalo en la mano.

\- Por favor aceptarlo, Harry se esforzó mucho en escogerlo- comentó Tom.

-¡Tom! - gruño avergonzado Harry.

-Gracias - susurro una vocecita entrecortada, eran demasiadas emociones, y lo mejor que hizo su cuerpo era sacarlas en forma de lágrimas - ¿Pero no tienen que volver al orfanato? Nos fuimos muy rápido-

-Nop, No tenemos que volver, desde ahora hasta que te duermas, todo ese tiempo es solo para ti - Dijo en un tono solemne Tom como si eso fuera un importante decreto.

Severus solo sonrió, abrazo fuertemente a sus tíos y se permiten acaparar egoístamente el tiempo de las dos personas más influyentes del mundo mágico.


	9. Capitulo 9

Papá

Harry le había dado de regalo una escoba (la más reciente del mercado), a Severus no le gustaba mucho el quidditch pero sabia apreciarlo ya que prácticamente vivía (momentáneamente) con un fanático de este deporte así que para complacer a Harry, Severus se había puesto a practicar en visualizar una pequeña snitch para poder perseguirla en la escoba, pero como buen principiante sin talento, la escoba se descontroló y salió volando al fondo de la sala, Severus trato de atraparla pero al final la escoba termino chocando con una pequeña mesa tirando a su vez varias fotografías puestas en ella, apresuradamente se puso a levantarlas hasta que se topó con una en especial de marco plateado, con detalles de flores, en ella aparecía un pequeño niño y un hombre de cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta baja y al igual que sus ojos de un color negro cual carbón, el hombre sonreía y levantaba al pequeño niño sin importar que su inmaculada bata blanca se arrugara, para después besar su mejilla y dar una gran sonrisa, a la imagen se le agregaba una mujer de bello rostro y largos cabellos obscuros, la cual abrazaba a los dos y besaba al hombre.

Severus no dejaba de ver la animación, el no recordaba muy bien a su padre, la imagen más nítidaque recordaba de él era su cara pálida y seria adentro de esa caja plateada.

\- Ven Severus, despidete de papá-decía su madre con un tono serio, pero con un toque melancólico, el cual se iba perdiendo entre pequeños sollozos, los cuales eran retenidos como si no quisieran ser soltados.

Severus abrazó el retrato con fuerza, ¿Porque su padre murió si no era viejito?, ¿acaso ser un muggle lo hacía más débil? ¿las personas jóvenes también podían morir?.

-Papi, papá - exclamo llorando.

Sintió una calidad mano en su cabeza, Severus junto sus manitas en su cara, estaba avergonzado, intento reprimir sus lágrimas, la misma mano lo detuvo.

\- Cuando quieras llorar, hágalo - escucho la voz de Thomas - Esa es la única manera de poder sacar la tristeza de nuestro cuerpo, porque es muy duro guardarla y hace mucho daño- dijo serio con la mirada lejana. Severus dio rienda suelta a su llanto, intentando deshacer el enorme nuevo en la garganta que tenía.

\- Tío ¿por qué se mueren los papás? - sollozo el pequeño.

Tom solo lo abrazó.

\- ¿Porque existen niños como yo que no tienen padre y niños como mis primos que si lo tienen? - susurro triste

Tom lolevantó y se sentó en el sofá para sentar al pequeño en sus piernas, invocó un pañuelo y se lo tendió.

-¿Porque todos en mi escuela tienen un papá excepto yo? - insistió el niño.

Tom lo miró fijamente a los ojos - En esta vidahay muchas personas que pierden a sus padres y demás familiares a muy temprana edad, es muy duro conllevarlo y muy triste, pero también como pasa el tiempo estas personas también encuentran una familia y seres queridos y son felices -

Y como si fuera magia Tom sonríe cálidamente, Severus se queda pasmado.

\- Y no tenga duda que también hay niños que no tienen padre, pero tiene un tío que los quiere como uno - dice solemne

Severus piensa un momento, ¿él tenía algún tío así?

\- ¿Sí?, ¿Yo también tengo uno?, ¿Quién es? - pregunto Severus confundido.

-Lo estás viendo ahora mismo - respondió Tom seriamente.

\- ¿Usted? - dijo desconcertado el niño.

-Si, yo, aunque no lo parezca le tengo una alta estima, eres el mocoso menos irritante de todos - contesto un con indignación falsa - No dude que lo aprecio como a un hijo- dijo con un tono serio, pero con tintes cálidos.

Tom abrazo a Severus más fuerte y este sintió que la tristeza restante se esfumó.


	10. Capitulo 10

Viviendo en la mansión Riddle-Potter

Harry inscribió a Severus en "Novae Terrae" la escuela basica de magia, en la cual se empiezan a dar educación a los niños preparandolos para cuando entren despues a hogwarts o a otra escuela de su elección, esto es para ayudar a una mejor adaptación de los niños tanto nacidos muggle como sangre pura.

Hermione al ser la directora del lugar y amiga de Harry dejó que Severus iniciara las clases aunque fueran mediados del año, Severus en parte estaba algo emocionado por la idea de ir a la escuela, su madre lo educaba en casa asi que era una nueva forma de aprender magia.

Harry había comprado toda clase de muebles y juguetes para el acondicionamiento de una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa (la mas cercana a el dormitorio principal) para que fuera la habitación de Severus.

\- ¡Oye Sev!, ¿ te gustan? - pregunto un emocionado Harry mostrandole el conjunto de sabanas, almohadas y demás enceres de la cama, los cuales son de colores verdes, plateados y negros -¡ hasta puedes personalizarlas con la figura que mas te guste!- finalizó.

-Si - murmuró ya estaba pensando en que clase de estampado pondría en su cama, depronto un extraño sentimiento lo envaro - ¿Me quedare a vivir aquí?- pregunto serio perdido en la lejanía, melancólico.

Harry se sentó en la cama y tomo las manitas del menor -¿No te gusta vivir con nosotros Sev?- preguntó.

\- ¡No es eso! - respondió rápidamente - Es solo que ...extraño un poco a mi madre- dijo un decaído.

Harry lo miro con ojos extrañamente húmedos, esos ojos brillantes de profundo color esmeralda demostraban muchos sentimientos como, tristeza, melancolía y cariño, pero tambien algo oculto, algo que no quería decirle.

-¡¿Mi madre de encuentra bien?! - pregunto Severus exaltado ante esos ojos, ante el hecho de que algo malo le haya pasado, ante el hecho de que ella estuviera acostada en una pose seria rodeada de flores, justo, justo como su padre.

\- ¡No!, no, no Sev - respondió rápidamente Harry - ¿por qué piensas eso pequeño? -

Severus se encogió avergonzado y aliviado al pensar que sus suposiciones no eran ciertas, pero a la vez se oprimió su corazón con algo tristeza- Es que...ella, no vino por mi como ella lo había prometido- murmuro bajando la mirada.

Harry lo abrazó fuertemente sentándolo en sus piernas, alzó su carita y suavemente le dijo - No pienses eso, tu mami está bien, solo es que está muy ocupada y nos encargó que te cuidáramos - sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Severus.

Severus cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar, rememorizo las llamadas de su madre por flu y apretó los ojos con más fuerza aferrándose más al abrazo de Harry, de los dos meses que Severus había estado en la mansión del matrimonio Riddle-Potter su madre solo había llamado tres veces. La primera le había pedido que le comunicara a su tío Harry, con el cual habló un rato, para después hablar con su tío Thomas otro rato más, las dos siguientes veces se comportó de una manera cariñosa, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, aunque, su actitud juguetona y relajada le recordaba un poco a su tío Harry.


	11. Capitulo 11

Anécdota de sobremesa

Por lo general en las comidas en la mansión Riddle-Potter se practicaba una especie de sobremesa léase donde los adultos, (especialmente Thomas) platicaban (presumían) sus vivencias de manera variada. La última vez invitaron a los bisabuelos Potter que prácticamente trajeron a casi toda la familia, por lo que los merodeadores platicaron las más increíbles historias, esto ocasionó que Harry volcara toda su atención en ellos, ganando una sonrisa triunfante y burlona de James dirigida completamente hacia Thomas, por lo que esta vez Riddle iba a tomar venganza por la ofensa hecha.

\- La noche brillaba con fulgor, los ojos de los magos que enviaron a matarme brillaban de manera amenazadora...- Empezó Thomas

-De seguro los contrato el mismo ya que su insípida vida es monótona y aburrida - soltó James con burla, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Harry y un codazo de Lily.

James seguía interrumpiendo de vez en cuando ganándose más codazos de Lily y miradas de Harry

\- ...y entonces salte desde la torre cancelando la fuerza gravitatoria disminuyendo la caída, cayendo ligeramente en el suelo, todo esto sin varita - no era nada nuevo para los adultos, más allegados el hecho de que Thomas Riddle podía hacer magia sin varita, pero para el pequeño Severus y los demás niños era algo fantástico.

\- Llegaba tarde a la cita...gubernamental que tenía...- prosiguió Riddle nervioso mirando a Harry.

-De seguro iba ver a alguien en secreto- le susurro maliciosamente Sirius.

\- Claro, te diste cuenta de la pausa forzada- continuo James.

Harry volteo a ver a Tom y sonrió, Riddle sintió escalofríos y finalizo rápidamente su relato.

\- Me huele a adulterio- continuo Black metiendo cizaña

-Yo creo que ya tienes el olfato dañado perro- respondió mordazmente Thomas

Harry solo siguió sonriendo, mientras Riddle intentaba convencer a Harry de su inocencia mientras que James y Sirius reían, aunque no les duraría mucho el gusto ya que Lily y Capella los fulminaron con la mirada, una mirada que prometía una dura reprimenda apenas llegaran a casa.

Ajeno a todo el drama ocasionado, los niños se encontraban extasiados por la historia, sobre todo Severus el cual se imaginaba como el miso caía como una ligera pluma desde lo alto de una torre.

-Que genial seria poder flotar y sin varita- pensaba el pequeño Severus, el solo hecho de que se pueda hacer magia sin varita lo dejaba anonadado -Me gustaría intentarlo- decidió.

Por lo que en la noche cuando toda la mansión se encontraba en silencio, Severus salió cuidadosamente de su cuarto, y con mucho sigilo subió hasta la torre del lechucero en donde vio reposar a Hedwing tranquilamente en un tronco de madera pulida, el cual era utilizado para dejar reposar a las lechuzas mensajeras ajenas a la mansión, Hedwing a pesar de tener su propia habitación le gustaba pasar a veces las noches allí.

Con mucho cuidado abrió el ventanal que daba a la pequeña terraza y se subió al barandal, el pequeño se concentró y se arrojó.

Harry despertó exaltado Hedwing entro a su cuarto por la ventana y comenzó a picotearlo desesperadamente.

-¿Que paso chica?- pregunto confundido pero esta solo salió por la ventana, Harry la siguió y se asomó por esta, lo que vio lo horrorizó, en el barandal súper inestable, estaba su pequeño Sev viendo al vacío completamente decidido, tan veloz como un rayo tomo su escoba y salió por la ventana, su corazón tembló cuando vio como esos pequeños piecitos dejaron el barandal para precipitarse al vacío, sentía que no lo iba a alcanzar.

Afortunadamente Harry alcanzó a agarrarlo del cuello del camisón justo cuando Severus iba a chocar su carita con la fría tierra del jardín. - ¡Por Merlín en qué diablos estabas pensando Severus Tobías Snape Prince! - grito Harry histérico una vez ya en el suelo.

\- Tío Harry, no pude hacer magia sin varita y tampoco pude flotar - Respondió rápidamente y con decepción brillando en sus ojos negros.

\- ¡Maldición! - gruño Harry y Severus recibió un abrazó demoledor, Harry lloraba silenciosamente por todas las emociones generadas, lo cual provoco que en la mente del pequeño algo hiciera clic y se soltara en llanto comprendiendo que es lo que le pudo haber pasado.

Pasado ya unos cuantos minutos ya máscompuestos los dos, Harry cargo a Severus y lo llevo a la sala en donde le dio un poco de leche y pan a Severus, ya más tranquilo el ambiente Harry recordó el por qué su pequeño y hermoso Sev se aventó y vio todo en rojo.

-¡Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt! ¡baja aquí en este mismo instante! - grito furioso.

Tom el cual fue exiliado de la habitación principal estaba cómodamente dormido en el cuarto de invitado, cuando todo el griterío lo despertó, bajo rápidamente, encontrándose con un Harry furioso y un Severus con los ojos hinchados bebiendo leche. -¿qué paso Harry? - pregunto adormilado.

-Viste lo que causan tus estúpidas historias - dijo siseando casi en parsel - ¡Mi pequeño Sev se pudo haber matado! -

-Bueno Harry, en esta edad los niños son dados a caerse, cortarse, golpearse, aventarse de una torre y rebotar, pero no hay problema su magia accidental los ayuda a sobrevivir a sus tonterías- Thomas explicó - Aparte por más cruel que sea este mocoso aprendió una valiosa lección, No ser tan crédulo y analizar antes de alguna acción tus cualidades -

Tom solo vio como los ojos verdes de Harry destellaban con un brillo homicida como si estos pudieran lanzar la maldición que su color albergaba y sintió una jalón en el ombligo indicándole que había sido aparecido en el cuarto de duelo completamente atado, esto no era nada bueno para el.

Severus siguió tomando tranquilamente su pan y leche, pero al día siguiente empezó a tener unas extenuantes clases por parte de su tío Thomasa cerca de la magia sin varita.

 **Hola !**

 **Bueno pues aquí unas aclaraciones:**

 **La torre medía como unos 10 metros o más por lo que Severus si pudo haber muerto.**

 **Hedwingse despertó cuandoSevabrió el ventanal y fue volando rápidamente por Harry, ella intuía lo que iba a pasar.**

 **La ventana del cuarto principal de Tom y Harry tiene una protección especial la cual permite queHedwing, Luparia y Naginipuedan pasarya que se abren la ventana y la puerta.**

 **A Tom si le fue mal esa noche.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Chau~**


End file.
